Playin' Basketball
by Scully22
Summary: Finished...Olivia joins Elliot, Dickie, and Lizzie for a good game of basketball...Elliot's marriage is in the toliet, olivia is there the whole way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey I'm heading out" Elliot announced to Olivia as he stood up. They were the last two at the station practically and she looked up at him drowsily.

"Ok" she nodded.

"You alright?" he asked frowning.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" she shut her eyes scrunching up her face. She looked cute and Elliot couldn't help but smile.

"Want a ride home?" he offered as he put his jacket on.

"No I'll be fine" she nodded opening one eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah" she smiled opening her other eye too.

"Ok" he smiled.

"Don't stay here too much longer" he told her.

"I won't" she nodded. He smiled as he turned to leave. He stopped before he left the building, and looked back over at her. She was rubbing her eyes with her fists and he walked over to her again.

"Liv"

"Yeah?"

"You want to hang out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hang out?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Kathy has to work all weekend and I promised I would take the kids out to practice basketball." He told her biting his lower lip.

"Um, Ok. Sounds fun" she smiled.

"OK. I'll call you tomorrow" he smiled as he turned to leave again.

"sure you don't' want a ride?" he offered again turning back.

"I'm fine" she told him and he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Olivia pulled on her comfortable sweat pants. She always kept her badge, handcuffs and pepper spray with her- and tossed them in her pockets. She called Elliot after nine, not wanting to call too early, and he answered ready to go. He came by and picked her u. The twins, Elizabeth and Dickie were now seven but acted more like five. Olivia smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"How you two doing?" she smiled turning back to face them.

"Hi Olivia!" Both the kids cheered. Dickie had always had a crush on Olivia, and leaned in between the two adults.

"I made this for you Olivia" he said as he gave her a card. She smiled as she looked at it. Inside it had pictures- which were actually very good- and a short poem.

"Did you write this?" she asked.

"Yep!" he told her.

"Thank you Dickie!" she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. He raised his eye brows up and his eyes grew big. He let out a love sick laugh.

"No problem" he said smiling widely.

"Put your seat belt on lover boy" Elliot pushed Dickie back into the back seat. Olivia smiled at Elliot. What a smile.

They got to the park soon and gathered their things. Dickie followed Olivia around like a sick puppy, and she just kept smiling. Elliot got out two basketballs, just in case, and a towel, and some water. The four of them headed down a path, to get to the courts, as Dickie slid his hand into Olivia's. She looked down, for a minute she thought it was Elliot. She smiled to see Dickie smiling up at her. She held his hand back and smiled at Elliot- Elliot just rolled his eyes at his love-sick son. They got to the courts and Olivia was ready to go. She stretched a little, as the twins copied her. Elliot started shooting the basketball around as Olivia and the two kids stepped on to the court too.

"Why don't we make this interesting" she said catching the ball after Elliot missed the shot.

"How?" he asked smirking.

"Girls against boys" she grinned.

"Yeah" Lizzie echoed.

"And what does the winner get?" he asked as Olivia held the ball against her hip.

"Hmm… losers by winners dinner- any where they want to go" she smirked and Lizzie nodded.

"That sound fair Dickie?" Elliot asked his son.

"Your going to be sorry" Dickie smirked.

"That's my boy" Elliot rubbed his son's head.

"You two take out first" Elliot suggested.

"No. You" she passed the ball at him hard.

"Alright. If that's what you want. But your making a mistake" he reassured them.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged him as she started to bounce on her toes. She stood in front of Elliot as he held the ball. Dickie was down by the hoop, and Lizzie stood close by him. Both the kids were good at sports.

"You ready?" Elliot whispered as he faked a way he was going.

"Bring it on" she smirked as he started to dribble. He darted one way but she didn't fall for it. She kept in front of him and didn't let him by. He turned to try to shoot, and she stole the ball easily. She took it back, only playing half court, and dodged Elliot easily. She passed to Lizzie who was open when Dickie stole it. He passed it back to his dad, but Olivia interfered and passed it back to Lizzie. Lizzie went for the shot, missing the first time. Olivia got the rebound, knocking Elliot out of the way with her hip. He stumbled away and Lizzie made the second shot. Olivia gave Lizzie a big high five and passed the ball to Elliot.

"1 to 0, losers take out" she smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The game went on for awhile, Olivia was tiring Elliot out and he was amazed how good she was. Much better then Kathy, and much more fair about sharing the ball. It was Olivia's take out and she wasn't tired yet. She faked one way and dodged the other. Elliot was playing harder now and didn't let her by. She put her back to him and tried to keep dribbling closer to the hoop. She didn't get far. She kept rubbing up against Elliot- and he didn't mind in this case. She couldn't get by him and he couldn't get around her.

"Dickie get ready!" Elliot shouted as Dickie got closer. Olivia was ready for whatever move he would try. She wasn't ready for him to wrap his arms around her and hold her. He had his hands locked and Dickie stole the ball. He dribbled, shot, and scored. Elliot finally let go of Olivia.

"Elliot!" she argued turning around to him with her mouth open in surprise.

"Your take out" he said as he passed her the ball.

"Cheater" she mumbled as she took the ball to the half court line. The kids were getting tired and Olivia and Elliot starting playing rougher. The kids ended up sitting at the sidelines cheering them on. The twins were having a blast watching. Elliot and Olivia were getting tired, but she still was up by a few. He took it out again and tried to get by her as Dickie shouted and cheered for his dad. Meanwhile Lizzie was cheering for Olivia. Elliot missed the shot again and had to take it out. He was out of breath, along with Olivia, and stood for a second to catch his breath.

"Had enough yet?" she asked bending over, placing her hands on her knees. He shook his head.

"Not yet" he told her as he started to get ready to go again. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up straight. He actually dodged her this time, and shot a three pointer.

"Oh yeah" he shouted and Dickie threw him a high five.

"I'm still up by one" she told him.

"Not for long" he told her as she took the ball out. She had her back to him again, and it wasn't particularly uncomfortable that they were so close. But almost comforting. She didn't know which direction to go when she finally passed the ball under her own legs, and under his, then ran around caught it after one bounce and shot. She missed and he grabbed the ball in the air. He took it back and tried to run a few different ways.

"Not happening Stabler" she waved her finger at him. He threw it from where he was standing and shot. It missed but came back to him, he ran by her and scored.

"Your getting better" she said taking the ball out.

"No you're getting worse" he smirked. She started to dribble and made it past him. She went for the shot, but not after her handcuffs fell out of her pocket. He picked them up and smirked as he put them in his pocket. She didn't even realize he had and rubbed the shot in his face. He just kept smiling. He took the ball out and when she stole it he smirked again. The twins, even Lizzie, were waiting in anticipation as he pulled out the cuffs. She lost track of the ball and he grabbed her arms. He turned her around and handcuffed them.

"Elliot!" she exclaimed as she realized her cuffs fell out of her pocket. He smirked as Dickie passed him the ball. The twins were cracking up.

"Elliot!" she said again as he took the ball out.

"What?" he asked innocently. She was about to argue with him, when he zoomed by and made the shot.

"Your take out" he passed her the ball as she caught it with her elbows. She was frustrated but decided to beat him anyway.

"Fine" she said as she started to dribble best she could. She didn't get far when he stole it. She watched him as he got his stance in order, taking his time. She rolled her eyes as he perfected his hands on the ball. She finally got a good idea and before he shot she wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't get her off and turned his head to the side to try to see her.

"Ha" she said as the kids gripped their sides in laughter.

"Hey that's not fair!" he told her as she held on. She really couldn't get off of him that well. The two stood there, as the kids laughed. Dickie managed to say a couple words.

"Piggy-back!" he shouted. Elliot smirked and bent over a little to grab her legs.

"No! Elliot Stabler! Stop it!" she tried to say sternly. He finally got a grip of them and picked her up.

"Elliot! Set me down!" she exclaimed as held on tight. Elliot was cracking up, and the kids practically peed their pants. Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Elliot!" she said again as she rested her forehead against his head. He was sweaty and warm, but she was actually comfortable. He didn't mind holding her close, he actually liked it- he could feel her against him, it was nice. Little did any of them know that Kathy was coming. She was walking down the path excited and uppity. She walked on to the court to see Elliot holding Olivia up and the kids laughing on the side lines. She came over frowning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What's going on?" Kathy asked.

"Oh Kathy!" Elliot was laughing as he set Olivia down. Her cuffs had caught on to the back of him and they tried to undo it. She was facing him now, and smiling.

"Hold on" she said as she took a step closer to him. He watched her as she looked around the back of him. She was trying to get his hair untangled from the cuffs. He couldn't help but stare at her as she smiled. He squinted a few times when she pulled on his hair.

"I'm sorry" she smiled as she rubbed the back of his head a little. She just got the cuffs undone when she looked at him. She didn't realize how close they were standing. Her nose lightly touched his. She stood for a second, they looked into each others eyes. She didn't know what she was feeling- and she didn't want to know. She lifted her arms from around his neck and looked away. She walked over to the sideline where Dickie and Lizzie were catching their breath from laughing so hard.

"Hey Lizzie, get my keys from my pocket" she told her as Lizzie got them and undid the cuffs. Kathy walked over to Elliot who was still in a trance. He finally looked away from Olivia and half smiled at Kathy.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I finished faster then I thought- I have to go back tomorrow though. I'm ready to play basketball!" she smiled excited.

"Oh. Well I think the kids are tired" he walked over to Olivia, Dickie, and Lizzie.

"Do you two want to play more or go home?" he bent down and asked his kids, who sat on either side of Olivia on the first bench of the bleachers.

"I want to go to Olivia's!" Lizzie leaned against Olivia happily.

"Me too" Dickie announced. Elliot took in a deep breath and looked up at Liv. He placed his hand on her knee as he got up and turned to Kathy. His touch sent a tingle through her.

"The kids want to go with Liv" he told her.

"Is she ok with that?" Kathy asked surprised.

"Yeah" Elliot turned to Liv and she nodded smiling.

"I don't know…" Kathy looked away,

"Come on, just let them go" Elliot tilted his head.

"Fine" Kathy folded her arms across her chest as Elliot turned back to Olivia and the kids.

"You guys can go with Liv" he told them. Dickie smiled wide, along with Lizzie. Olivia tickled them a little- excited they would spend time together. After Elliot told Kathy he had to drop Olivia off, Elliot, Olivia, Dickie, and Lizzie all got back in the car and headed to Olivia's place. The kids and Olivia unbuckled their seatbelts as Elliot pulled up to her building.

"You guys have fun" Elliot told them as he turned back to face his kids.

"You're coming to dad" Dickie said.

"I am?" He asked.

"Yeah. You lost, you have to buy all of us dinner" Dickie told him. Elliot smiled.

"I buy you dinner every night" He told Dickie smiling.

"Dad" both the twins whined.

"You guys go with Olivia, Dad has to go home" he explained and the kids rolled their eyes as they left the car. Olivia turned to Elliot after a second.

"You sure you can't come?" she asked wanting him to join them.

"I- I really can't." he told her. She nodded a little disappointed. Before she left the car she turned back toward him again though.

"You know you can't get away with not paying for my dinner that easily" she told him as she put her hand on his arm gently.

"I'll buy you lunch Monday" he assured her.

"Okay" she rolled her eyes then smiled. Elliot watched as she showed the two kids into her building. She was great with his kids and he liked seeing them together. He waited a few minutes, not realizing he had been sitting there thinking about Olivia the whole time. He sped off quickly to try and erase his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright i really dont know if i want to take this story in this direction... so please tell me if i should take this chapter out and change it-- or keep going. i need your advice! -VJ**

**Chapter 5**

After dinner, at a fun pizza place, Olivia played with the twins. There was an arcade and she played games and won tickets for Dickie and Lizzie.

"You're good!" Dickie exclaimed as Olivia drove in a car game. She was actually surprised she was winning in this game out of any. She was an awful driver. After awhile she realized it was late and got the twins some prizes then headed them home. Lizzie had a stuffed animal, and Dickie had a whole bunch of little toys. Olivia was about to knock on the door when Kathy opened it.

"It took you long enough!" Kathy shouted at Olivia. Olivia raised her eyebrows, she knew she brought them late- but she wasn't prepared to be yelled at.

"I-I" she stuttered.

"You are never getting near my kids again- and if you do I'll get rid of you myself!" Kathy shouted as she slammed the door. Lizzie and Dickie went to their rooms quickly but not before Kathy threw their toys and stuffed animal out the door. Olivia turned around and started to pick up the things. Elliot opened the door a second later and helped her.

"I'm sorry about that" Elliot took the toys from her.

"Yeah- I deserved it" she said looking down as she walked to her car.

"No you didn't- I did" he told her standing on one of the stairs that led to his front porch.

"What?" she asked as she turned around and he came down closer to her car.

"We got in another big fight. I'm grateful the kids weren't home" he told her.

"I'm sorry Elliot" she told him.

"It's not your fault. But thanks. Me and Kathy really need to work out things" he told her. Olivia nodded as she put her keys back in her pocket.

"You want to go get something to eat or something. You don't look to good" she told him.

"No. I better stay here. I just feel a little sick" he told her. She got up from leaning against her car and put the back of her hand to his forehead.

"You do feel a little warm" she said as she felt around his forehead more.

"I think I'm just tired" he told her.

"I don't know Elliot. Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow" she told him as she saw his eyes roll back. She frowned as he started to fall against her. She leaned up against her car startled.

"Elliot! Elliot!" she grabbed his cheeks with her hands.

"Elliot!" she hit his cheek a little. He opened up his eyes a little and Kathy opened the front door. She saw Elliot just started to pull himself off of Olivia and thought he was doing something else. She slammed the door and Olivia looked over at it wide-eyed. Elliot opened his eyes all the way now and stood up.

"Elliot you need rest" she told him.

"Yeah. I know" he said. She helped him to the front door and tried to turn the knob. It was looked.

"Come on Kathy. I'm sorry about the kids- but Elliot needs to rest. He's not healthy" she called out into the house. There was no answer. She looked to the side of the door, where a small window was. She knocked on it and saw Kathy standing there.

"Kathy please" Olivia pleaded as she watched her turn off the lights and go up the stairs. Olivia rolled her eyes and helped Elliot back to her car.

"Come on" she said as she got him in the passenger seat. He quickly fell asleep and she drove him to her building. When she pulled up she had the door man help her get him to her apartment.

"Just help him on the couch" She whispered. The man got Stabler on the couch, and before he could leave Elliot was fast asleep.

"You sure he's going to be ok?" the door man asked.

"Yeah thanks" she told him getting out some cash.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Benson" he said as he smiled nicely.

"Thanks" she smiled and he walked off. She closed and locked the door. Before she went off to bed she put a small blanket over Elliot and just looked at him for a few moments. His life was in shambles right now- he was over worked, underpaid, losing his wife, and all he needed now was some sleep. She put her hand lightly on his forehead to see if he was hot still. He wasn't too bad. She couldn't help but let her hand lightly slid on to his cheek. He looked comfortable and like he would get a good rest. She smiled before she walked off to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elliot woke up around two in the afternoon and sat up on the couch. It was bright outside and it shined in bright. He rubbed his eyes and then his temples as he sat up. He looked around realizing he wasn't at home. He finally recognized the apartment as Olivia's and got up and went to the kitchen. He really didn't remember much- just that he was tired. He saw a note on the small kitchen counter.

_Hey El,_

_I hope you sleep in. I called Cragen and told him you weren't feeling well and that you needed some rest. You are welcome to stay as long as you like, and help yourself to anything in the fridge. Call me if you need to. _

_Love, Liv_

Elliot was surprised to see the note, but held it in his hand happily. He grabbed a glass of water, and some chips he found and picked up the phone. She didn't answer and he moved to the couch to watch some TV. He didn't know if he was imposing or if she really meant he could stay as long as he wanted- but he didn't feel like going home to deal with Kathy.

There wasn't really any thing on TV and he turned it off. He picked up his drink and started to look around the apartment. He hadn't really ever got a good look of it. He leisurely walked around and down the small hall to the bathroom. It was clean and had a nice look. He opened some doors, seeing closets and cupboards. He finally got to her bedroom door. He walked inside of it, looking out to see if anyone was around, kind of ridiculous knowing he was the only one in the apartment. He felt a little uneasy going into her bedroom, but as soon as he stepped inside he took a deep breath. He could smell her perfume. A lot of the time he even wondered if she wore perfume, it was a scent so slight that you had to be close enough to her to smell it. But it would linger in you, and that scent was in the air of her bedroom. He walked over to see a picture of her and her mom a couple months before she died. He also saw a picture of the SVU squad dressed up at an award ceremony where they all were commended for their work on SVU cases. He found another door in her room which led to her bathroom. He walked inside and it wasn't as clean as the other bathroom. It was smaller though. She had some clothes on the floor, and he tried not to look but he couldn't help but notice some of her under garments lying on the floor. He looked at himself in the mirror, noticing how pale he looked as he opened her medicine cabinet. They wasn't much there- just some bandages, and nail polish remover. He thought he heard some thing and walked out to the middle of the bedroom. He heard it again and closed her door behind him. It was the phone. He rushed to the living room and picked it up out of breath.

E: Hello?

L: Elliot. You're up!

E: Yeah. You know, I just got to say Liv, I don't remember what happened last night but thanks for letting me crash here

L: You don't remember?

E: All I know is that I have a feeling I shouldn't go home.

L: Well, I am going to be there soon. Want something to eat or something?

E: Um, you know what, why don't you come back here before you pick anything up

L: But…

E: Just trust me.

L: Ok

E: Ok thanks again Liv

Elliot owed her a dinner and he had full intentions of buying her some tonight. But first he had to iron his clothes and get as dressed up as best he could with the clothes he had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Olivia came in the door soon after, and he got up off the couch quickly to greet her.

"Hi" he smiled.

"Hi?" she said a little confused.

"So what did you want?" she asked ready to go back out.

"What?" he frowned.

"Oh. Why don't you go get something nicer on" he smiled as he came to her side. She frowned, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Come on" he said.

"Elliot…"

"I owe you a dinner" he told her.

"You owed me lunch remember"

"I missed lunch, let me take you out to dinner" he smiled. How could she say no to his smile. She took in a deep breath, knowing she should say no.

"Go get dressed. I made reservations" he told her. She couldn't help but smile as she went off to her room. As she looked through her closet to pick what to wear, all excited and happy, she realized this was Elliot. This was Elliot Stabler. Her partner, her friend. Was this a date? Was this less…. Or more? She took longer then she thought she would but soon came out of her room. Elliot had fallen asleep on the couch, still pretty exhausted and she went to her kitchen. She accidentally dropped a cup and he woke up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" she said as she picked up the three pieces the cup splattered into.

"No no no. I'm glad you did." He got up and came over to her. She looked great. She had a short and quite tight black dress on and black high heels. He didn't realize that he had been staring when she broke his train of thought.

"Elliot" she said.

"Oh yeah" he said.

"Let's go" he told her as he waited for her to walk out first. She walked out of the apartment, turning back to lock it after he stepped out.

They got to the restaurant soon and she was impressed by his taste.

"Nice place" she said as they sat down at a booth.

"It's one of my favorites" he told her. The waiter came by and gave them their menus, and after a few minutes they both ordered. Olivia turned to Elliot with a smile and he looked back at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She looked away.

"Liv, thanks for letting me stay at your place." He told her.

"No problem Elliot- stop thanking me for that" she told him. He smiled again. Neither of them knew what to say, although they both had something important to state.

"So… how are Dickie and Lizzie?" Olivia asked.

"I really don't know" he told her and she looked away again.

"Yeah. I forgot. Sorry" she told him. Before he had anything to say their food came.

"That was quick" she smiled. The waiter put their plates where they were suppose to go, making Olivia sit closer to her partner.

"Ma'am. Sir" the waited set the plates down as he bowed a little.

"Thank you" Olivia smiled. Elliot nodded referring to the same thing.

"Mmm! This is great!" Olivia ate a piece of her salmon. Elliot smiled.

"Let me try a piece. I've never gotten the salmon" he told her turning to her. She frowned a little.

"Let me have a piece" he told her again as she stabbed a little on her fork. She went to put it on his plate when he wrapped his hand around hers. He moved her arm closer to him as he ate the piece off the fork. She wasn't use to sharing her food- and started to smile as he chewed it trying to determine if he liked it. He kept chewing it and her smile grew wider.

"Oh cut it out!" she knocked him a little as she went back to her food. He grinned.

"No it is good though" he told her cutting up his steak.

"Want a taste?" he asked holding his fork up. She thought for a second.

"No thanks" she said and he shrugged, plopping the piece into his own mouth. Why had she said no? What was stopping her? Not just from eating the steak either.

They both were finishing up when she noticed that he had some sauce on his chin. She smiled as she looked away.

"What?" he asked facing her, finished with his food. She tried to point but he didn't get it. She pulled her napkin out of her lap and wiped away the sauce on his chin. She let her thumb rub against his chin a little, and he watched her carefully. She finally looked up at him, and pulled her hand away.

"There you go" she smiled as she turned back to finish her salmon.

All too soon they were in the car again getting ready to end the night. Olivia started to drive to his place and he noticed they weren't going to her place.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"You got to go home" she told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Elliot. You know that. You got to work things out with Kathy" she told him. He let out a sigh. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to go with Olivia. He wanted to go to her place, that was his home. He wanted to be with her, not Kathy. He wanted to crawl in bed with her, and wake up next to her in the morning…

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" he told her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Elliot and Olivia got there soon and Kathy was surprised to see them.

"You too look nice" Kathy stated as she stood in the door way. Olivia looked away and Elliot took a step forward to his wife.

"Kathy…" he started.

"I'm sorry" he told her.

"I didn't mean it" he confessed. She started to smile and they hugged tightly.

"Its ok" she smiled as he kissed her. Olivia kept looking away, why was it so hard for her to see him kiss his wife?

"Well, I think I'll be going" Olivia said out loud as she turned away. Elliot broke away from Kathy quickly and stopped Olivia.

"Liv… thank you" he told her. She was about to say you don't have to thank me, when he wrapped his arms around her. She was surprised but didn't hug him back.

"Thank you" he told her again as he let go and Kathy walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Olivia. You're welcome to take the kids any time- I'm sorry" Kathy told Olivia. She just nodded.

"It's understandable" Olivia told her about to turn and leave again when Dickie and Lizzie appeared in the doorway.

"'Livia!" both the twins shouted as they ran to her. She let out a little grunt as they wrapped their arms around her tightly. Kathy was angry to see the kids still awake. Olivia squatted down to face them and they smiled widely at her.

"Hi 'Livia" Lizzie smiled so happily.

"Hey kiddo" Olivia smiled back at her.

"I made you another card 'Livia" Dickie told her.

"You did? Where is it!" Olivia asked excited.

"I'll go get it!" Dickie told her and Lizzie ran after him. Olivia loved them. They were such great kids.

"You know, if you two want some privacy, or at least a break from these two, I can take them for the night" Olivia stood up.

"Really?" Elliot was surprised.

"Of course. You know I love them like they were my own" she smiled.

"Might as well be" Kathy muttered.

"What?" Olivia asked not quite sure what she heard Kathy say.

"That would be great Liv, thanks" Elliot cut in as he put his hand lightly on her arm. She nodded.

"I'll go help them pack" Elliot walked off, leaving his wife with Olivia.

"You like them a lot huh?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah of course." Olivia waited impatiently for the kids.

"Of course you do- silly me to ask" Kathy glared at her as Olivia frowned. She had no idea what she was talking about. She was going to ask what was wrong when Elliot came out with the kids.

"We're going to 'Livia's!" both the kids cheered as they ran to Olivia. She smiled again and helped them into the car. Kathy went back in the house with out a word and Elliot waited outside.

"Sorry about her" Elliot told Olivia as she stood outside the car.

"I just hope it isn't me" Olivia looked at Elliot worried.

"It's nothing to do with you- all me" he shrugged.

"Don't worry about the kids ok? They'll be safe- I promise only to give them one beer each" she grinned.

"Oh god!" he rolled his eyes.

"You call me whenever- I'm going to take the day off tomorrow to spend with them" she smiled.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm always sure of everything I do" she told him taking a step closer.

"I know" he told her. They stood for a minute, as Dickie and Lizzie watched carefully. Olivia licked her lips a little, not sure what she was getting ready for. Elliot found himself starting to take another step forward when Kathy threw open the door again. Olivia looked away.

"Talk to you tomorrow" she said again as she walked off quickly before letting him stop her. He waved to his kids and when they were out of sight he went back in the house.

"I was just saying goodbye" he told Kathy as they went into the kitchen.

"Goodbye? With a kiss!" Kathy shouted.

"We didn't kiss! I don't know where you get these thoughts about me and Olivia!" he raised his voice.

"This is about me and you" he took a step closer to her. She looked away.

"Elliot I think this is about you only" Kathy told him

"I think you need to figure out some things- not me" Kathy raised her eyebrows.

"This is not just about me Olivia!" he shouted. Kathy's mouth dropped.

"What?" she growled angrily.

"I said, this is not just about me Kathy!" he said again not realizing his first mistake.

"No you didn't!" she shouted back. He frowned.

"You called me Olivia"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**MEANWHILE**

The twins were excited to be going to Olivia's and as they were getting closer to an ice cream shop Olivia pulled the car over with a smile.

"How would you guys like some ice cream?" Olivia waggled her eyebrows. The twins looked at each other solemnly.

"What's wrong?" Olivia frowned.

"Mommy doesn't let us get ice cream. She's says were up too late and then make her late for work the next day" Lizzie looked down at her hands.

"Well, I don't have to go to work tomorrow, and I'm not mommy" she smiled as she put her hand softly on Lizzie's knee. Both the twins looked up smiling.

"Come on!" Olivia scrunched her nose as they all got out of the car. They all chose their ice cream then headed over to Olivia's. They arrived there soon and she sat on her small coffee table, as the twins sat on the couch.

"So, you two tired?" Olivia asked. Both of them shook their heads no. She smiled.

"Ok, well… you want to play a game?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah! Let's play agents!" Lizzie got excited, and Dickie told her to be quiet.

"It's ok, 'Livia won't tell" Lizzie told Dickie.

"Won't tell what?" Olivia was now interested.

"You see, me and Dickie play a game called agents. Go get the book" Lizzie told her brother excited and he ran off to his bag.

"What is 'agents'"? Olivia asked.

"Me and my brother act like agents and spy." She told Olivia.

"Spy on what?" Olivia asked.

"On our neighbors, and friends, and mommy and daddy." Lizzie told her and Olivia's eyebrows went up.

"How do you play?" Olivia asked wondering.

"One time Dickie looks and tells me what to write, and then the next time I watch and I tell him what to write! Want to see what we have found out!" Lizzie asked excited.

"Um, no. I don't know if your parents like that much, you two" Olivia told them.

"It's ok Olivia, we know about you and daddy" Lizzie told her nodding.

"What about me and your dad?" Olivia frowned.

"That you slept with him" Dickie whispered. Olivia's mouth dropped the way Kathy's did to Elliot's comment.

"What?" Olivia asked shocked.

"We heard mommy say it" Lizzie told her. Olivia took in a deep breath- understanding Kathy's hostility better.

"Ok guys, listen up. Your mommy and daddy are fighting" Olivia started.

"We know" Lizzie told her.

"Of course, because of your game. But when adults argue, they say things they don't mean. Like your mommy saying that me and your daddy slept together. She didn't mean it, she was just mad" Olivia tried to explain but got two confused looks.

"Ok… has your mommy ever said you can never play with your toys again because you did something bad, but then later on she lets you play with them again?" Olivia asked. The twins nodded understanding now.

"Ok, well see your mommy didn't mean that about me and your dad. She was just mad." Olivia told the twins and they nodded.

"Ok, all cleared up?" she asked with a smile. The twins nodded again and she got up.

"I'm going to go get a drink" she said as she started to her kitchen.

"'Livia?" Lizzie called out.

"Yeah hun?' Olivia asked as she turned back around.

"What does 'slept with' mean?"

**Back at Elliot's**

Elliot and Kathy continued to fight. Thank god the other children weren't home that night. Elliot almost wished they were in a way. So he wouldn't have to deal with this- but he would hate for them to hear what Kathy was accusing him of.

"Oh just come out and say it!" Elliot shouted as they bickered in the living room now.

"I know your sleeping with Olivia!" she shouted as she turned away. He really wasn't as prepared for her comment as he thought he was- but he knew it was coming.

"Kathy… I haven't been sleeping with Olivia. I have never slept with Olivia" Elliot told her truthfully.

"Don't tell me you don't want to" Kathy turned back around facing him. He didn't know what to say- he just kept a straight face.

"Elliot… I think we should split up" she looked away.

"What?" he questioned.

"Just because you think I'm sleeping with Olivia- or because you think I want to sleep with her!" Elliot frowned.

"No" she spoke quietly.

"What then?" he asked frowning.

"It's Jim" she said letting out a deep breath. It was nice to get off her shoulders. She would finally tell him.

"Jim?" he questioned.

**Later at Olivia's**

The twins were tuckered out and Olivia set up a bed on the floor in her living room for them. Lizzie and Dickie were in the bed and Olivia sat on the floor next to Lizzie.

"Are you sure you two are ok sleeping on the floor?" Olivia asked, not really having another option. Both the kids nodded. Olivia worried the twins were going to have to get use to it, if Elliot and Kathy split. Olivia wasn't sure if she was suppose to stay next to the kids till they fell asleep or just leave.

"'Livia?" called Lizzie.

"Yeah?" Olivia turned her train of thought back to the twins.

"Can you tell us a story?" Lizzie asked a little worried.

"Of course." Olivia agreed- not knowing any stories but the ones she heard at work.

"What kind of story do you want?" Olivia asked.

"About a princess!" Lizzie smiled.

"No. Dragon!" Dickie pouted.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you a story about a princess and her best friend the dragon…" Olivia actually impressed herself. Considering she had no mom to read her stories, or tuck her in, she was doing well. The twins listened for awhile, as Olivia stroked Lizzie's small head. The twins fell asleep pretty quickly and Olivia watched them for a little, to make sure they were defiantly asleep. She couldn't help but think about if she would ever have kids of her own. If she even wanted kids. She smiled as she got up, watching the twins still. She didn't need kids of her own, she had two sleeping right in front of her who needed her most. She headed to her bedroom, leaving the door a jar, just in case. She changed into a tank top and comfortable pants and climbed into bed. She almost wished she had someone come in and read to her. She couldn't sleep for anything, until she saw Dickie at the foot of her bed. She was so involved with her own thoughts she hadn't seen him come in.

"What are you doing up?" Olivia asked quietly, and concerned.

"I couldn't sleep" He told her. Olivia smiled and patted the side of her bed. Dickie came around and climbed in next to her.

"You stay here tonight" she told him with a smile as Lizzie came in.

"You too huh?" she smiled as she patted the other side of her bed. Lizzie crawled into the warm bed and Olivia spread her arms out around both of them. They cuddled up against her and shut their eyes again.

"'Livia?" Dickie said opening his eyes again.

"What hun?" she turned to him as Lizzie sat up a little.

"If mommy and daddy split, can we live with you?" he asked. She couldn't help but smile.

"If your parents split, you're going to have to live with one of them. But your always welcome here" She told the two children.

"Now get some sleep" she told them and they both got comfortable again.

"'Livia?" Dickie said again, not opening his eyes this time.

"What is it?" she asked- not one bit annoyed.

"I like you as my mommy" He cuddled up closer and she couldn't help but smile again as she blushed a little. She felt Lizzie squeeze around her to tell her the same message as Dickie. None of the three had trouble sleeping the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Olivia woke up slowly. She looked to her sides and saw that the twins weren't there. She sat up quickly- when she heard a man's voice.

"It's ok" Elliot told her. She looked over at the chair she had near her closet and saw Elliot sitting in it watching her.

"How long have you been here?" She asked pulling the covers up over her chest."Well, I got the kids up, I got them changed. Lets see, I made them breakfast, and as we speak their watching cartoons on TV. So I say about, five minutes" he joked as got up out of the chair.

"You could have woken me up" she told him as he walked around her small room.

"Well… yeah. But you looked peaceful" he told her.

"How did things go with Kathy?" she asked.

"…it's over" he told her as he leaned against her closed door. Olivia let out a deep breath, she hoped they could have worked things out.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. Anything" he told her pushing off the door and taking a step forward.

"Did I… did I cause your breakup?" she asked as she watched him carefully. He kept a straight face until he finally took in a deep breath and looked down. She looked away. She started to feel awful.

"You did for me…" he started.

"But not for Kathy" he said as she looked up frowning.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Kathy has been seeing another man" he told her as he tried not to get upset.

"I didn't even suspect it" he told her shaking his head.

"You know it's not your fault" she said as he sat on the end of her bed, his back facing her.

"Not my fault? I'm never home, I left her with four kids to raise, I never went to functions, award ceremonies, or plays. I was never there" he put his head in his hands. Olivia got up and sat at the end of her bed next to him, still in her pajamas.

"Elliot you have a job that requires you all the time. It's not an excuse, but it's not like your not going home on purpose" she told him.

"You still have three children in your home- you still have a chance. And I know Maureen loves you- she understands well"

"Me and Kathy'smarriage was over two years ago" Elliot told her.

"We both knew it, but we didn't want to face it. And here we are- both of us in love with other people" Elliot shook his head. Olivia frowned. Did she hear what she thought she heard- and was he talking about her?

"Liv…" Elliot turned to her and she looked back at him like a child would- curious and innocent.

"Two years ago I changed" he told her as he put his hand on her knee lightly.

"Two years ago, Kathy met Jim" he sighed, she figured out who Jim was easily.

"Two years ago… everything changed" he looked into her eyes deeply. She couldn't fight this feeling in her heart. She felt herself starting to lean in. Every thing told her to stop, every muscle tried to hold her back- but her heart prevailed. He kissed her deeply and she suddenly wanted more. He kept his hand on her knee and she moved one of her hands against his cheek. She couldn't help but let out a little moan. Though she thought about this moment- she never thought it would be as great as it was. He wanted to hold her closer, to feel her deeper, and touch her all over. He slid his hand up on her inner thigh and she tried to sit closer to him. They didn't last long when Lizzie walked in.

"'Livia" she said quietly. Elliot and Olivia quickly separated and she wiped her lips offwith her fingertips.

"What is it Lizzie?" she asked a little out of breath.

"Me and Dickie want to play basketball" she asked quieter, feeling scared she interrupted.

"You do?" Olivia smiled as Lizzie looked up at her a little.

"Yeah" She said.

"Well let's go play basketball then" Olivia smiled as she got up and grabbed Lizzie into her arms like nothing had happened. She rested the girl on her hip and carried her out to the living room. Elliot followed soon after. After Olivia dressed and ate a little something, the four of them headed to the park.

"I want to be on 'Livia's team!" Lizzie shouted as they stepped onto the basketball court.

"No I do!" Dickie shouted back pouting.

"Hey you got to be on my team!" Elliot told Dickie.

"We can't let them beat us again!" He told Dickie and he smirked.

"You guys are going down" Dickie smirked.

"I can see it already, the Elliot Stabler genes have been passed down" Olivia smirked at Elliot. It was nice to just go to the park. They didn't have to think about all the things going on, they could just hang out and have a good time. And they did. Elliot found himself flirting with Olivia more and she couldn't help but flirt back.

"Pass to me! Pass to me!" Dickie shouted at his dad as Elliot tried to dodge Olivia. He put his back to her and tried to get around when Lizzie came up in front of him and stole the ball.

"Great job Liz!" Olivia shouted as Lizzie shot and barely missed. Dickie caught it but Olivia took it right from his hands. He started to pout but she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him before he could say a word. Lizzie shot and made it this time.

"No! Interference!" Elliot called out. Olivia set the smiling Dickie down and faced Elliot.

"Unless you got black and white stripped boxers on, you don't look like the referee. You don't seem like the referee, in which case- you aren't the referee" He glared at her and she smirked. She was walking by him when he grabbed her from behind. She dropped the basketball and started laughing as he held her close and started to mess around with her.

"Interference!" She shouted as he playfully mocked her and let his lips play against her neck. They were all laughing, like they had the time before, until Elliot and Olivia looked up to see Kathy standing at the sideline. Elliot let go of Olivia and she straightened out her clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked as Lizzie grabbed on to Olivia's hand and Dickie stood halfway behind her, holding on to her leg. Kathy leaned down to talk to the kids.

"Why don't you two go over there, let the adults talk" she said as she watched Lizzie look up at Olivia. Olivia nodded and Lizzie got her brother to go too. Kathy didn't like her kids didn't listen to her, but to Olivia.

"Elliot, Olivia- this is Jim" Kathy introduced them. Olivia saw Elliot's muscles contract, he was getting upset and angry. She lightly put her hand on his back, just for reassurance that she was there for him and he held his hand out to shake with Jim.

"I'm Elliot" he said as Jim and him shook hands sternly.

"Elliot can I talk to you for a minute?" Kathy asked as she started to walk away from Jim and Olivia. Elliot followed her after he glanced back at Olivia worried. She wished she could help him. After he started to talk to Kathy, Olivia looked up and down at Jim disgusted, then went over to the bleachers. The kids shot around the basketball, as she packed up some thing's and Jim went over to the kids.

"Hey guys" He said as they ignored him.

"I said hey guys" he repeated. Dickie pushed him a little and Jim pushed him back roughly. Dickie passed the ball to Lizzie and as she went up to shoot Jim knocked the ball back down hard. It came right back at her and hit her in the head, knocking her to the ground. Jim grew wide-eyed and tried to get her to keep quiet and get her to stand back up as Dickie tried to push the man away. Olivia heard Dickie struggling and turned to see Jim pushing Dickie. She started to walk over to the basketball court, but it soon turned into a run. Jim had pushed Dickie to thegroundnow and Olivia was mad. She grabbed Jim's collar and pulled him up. She glared at him then pushed him away roughly. Dickie got up and came over as Olivia helped Lizzie up.

"I was just trying to help" Jim said.

"Move out of our way!" She snapped back, while holding Lizzie up in her arm, and holding Dickey's hand.

"I was just trying to help!" Jim shouted.

"I said move out of our way" she glared at him and Elliot came over worried.

"What's going on?" he asked. Olivia glared at Jim with anger in her eyes.

"Lets go" Kathy interrupted and they left.

"You ok Lizzie?" Olivia asked and the strong-willed girl nodded.

"Ok, why don't you two go over to the bleachers ok?" she made sure they were ok. They nodded and went off.

"What'd she say?" Olivia asked him folding her arms across her chest.

"It will be final as soon as I go over and sign the papers." He told her.

"What about the kids?" she wondered.

"You'll have them right?" she made sure. He took in another deep breath. She knew it meant trouble. He handed her a blue folded paper from his back pocket then went to gohelp his kids. She read it. She couldn't believe it. In the paper it said that Elliot wasn't qualified because of his long hours. That he couldn't take care of even himself, and just as a note, that he was sleeping with his partner- which made himirresponsibleand unable towithhold a regularrelationship. Olivia thought they couldn't write that on an official document. This could cost Elliot, or herself their jobs. It also said that Elliot had anger issues, and she kept reading to find that Kathy was going for full custody. She was sure to get it by what the paper said. Especially when she saw that Kathy was now engaged. Olivia hated Jim.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Olivia dropped Elliot and the twins off at her building, after Kathy stopped by at the park. She headed to the store and Elliot got the twins dressed for bed. It was some what early still and he sat on the couch as the twins played a game on the floor in front of the TV. He fell asleep quickly- exhausted from all the things going on in his life. After an hour or so he woke up and looked at the twins, they were still playing. He sat up and put his head in his hands again.

"Daddy?" Lizzie called.

"Yeah, sweetie?" he looked up at Lizzie and Dickie standing in front of him. Lizzie kept quiet.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Is Olivia our new mommy?" Lizzie asked. Elliot's eye brows lifted and he took in a deep breath through his nostrils.

"Well… no. Not officially. But, she cares about you two a lot and she would do anything for you- just like a mommy" he told his daughter.

"I wish she was" Lizzie looked down.

"Yeah? Why?" Elliot asked, wondering how much his children liked Olivia as much as he did.

"She's pretty. And nice. And she hugs me. And she lets us get ice cream!" Lizzie smiled and Elliot smiled back at her.

"…yeah, and she doesn't hit" Dickie added. Elliot's smile started to fade. He wasn't quite sure what his son meant. He frowned for a second, until he noticed that they were starting to look at him funny.

"Well, come on lets play a game!" he smiled.

"Like what?" Dickie asked excited.

"Hmm… how about… hide and go seek" he told them just as excited. Lizzie and Dickie smiled widely.

"Ok, I'm going to count to 10! 1….2…" The game went on for awhile and soon the kids got tired. Elliot was tired too but stayed awake easily to watch his kids sleep. He loved to watch them sleep- they looked peaceful. He couldn't help but think what Kathy said may be right. He did work long hours, and he did have a stressful job. Maybe his kids would be better off with Kathy. But first he would have to find out what Dickie meant by his comment.

Olivia came home finally, carrying a bunch of grocery bags, with the door man holding a bunch too. She smiled at him and thanked him and again, he wouldn't accept her tip.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked noticing the sleeping twins.

"Nothing really. But I need to talk to you" he told her. They went into the kitchen and as he helped her put away food he told her about what the kids talked about.

"Lizzie asked me if you were their new mommy" he blurted. Olivia was surprised.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said…no. But that you were just like a mommy- and you'd always take care of them" he added. She nodded knowing that was true.

"And?" she asked.

"Lizzie told me why she wanted you as her mom, and Dickie did too" Elliot stopped making sure the kids were asleep still. Olivia frowned as she stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Dickie said he liked you also because you 'don't hit'" he leaned in closer, and talked quieter. Olivia grew wide-eyed.

"What? Do you think he's been abused?" She frowned.

"I couldn't talk to him alone with Lizzie right there. Plus, I don't think he'd open up to me"

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"It's just a guess, but I think if he was hit, it was by a man. Would explain why he hasn't been as open with me as he usually is." Elliot whispered even quieter. Olivia knew Dickie wouldn't feel comfortable talking to another man, especially after seeing his dad and mom argue and get angry. Olivia nodded.

"I'll talk to him".

After a bit the twins were up and playing. It was late for them but it really didn't matter any more. When Olivia found the right chance she got Dickie to go with her to her bedroom.

"you want to do a puzzle?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"sure!" he said excited and she pulled one out. She sat it up on her bed and they sat on either side of it.

"So Dickie, how you doing?" she asked looking at the puzzle.

"fine." He said doing the same.

"I bet your upset about your dad and mom arguing" she said.

"Its ok" he didn't feel like talking about this.

"Yeah. Well- I bet you like Jim a lot" she said going for a different angle. She wasn't ready for such an instant reaction. He pushed the puzzle away from him and frowned very deeply.

"Did Jim hurt you?" she asked, just coming out with it. Dickie looked up at her with puppy eyes.

"You can tell me Dickie" she nodded.

"…Yeah" he confessed.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"He was at mommy's house. I couldn't sleep. So I came in. He was inside of her." Dickie stopped and Olivia took in a quiet breath.

"It's ok" she told him.

"He got up and frowned at me. He said I was stupid for coming in. I said I wanted a drink of water…"

"What did he do?" She asked knowing this meant a lot to all of their futures.

"He started to hit me." Dickie started to get upset.

"What did you do?" she asked quietly.

"He stopped after mommy told him to. He went back inside her and I left." He told her before he leaned over and wrapped his hands around her neck. She pulled him close and held him tightly.

"It's ok" she told him.

"I don't want to go back" he sobbed.

"You're not going to" she wouldn't let him go back with Kathy, or at least not with Jim.

The next afternoon Olivia and Elliot hired a baby sitter. She was to stay late with the kids- they didn't know how long the signing of the papers would take- and they didn't want to rush it.

"Everything is going to be ok" Olivia told Elliot as they walked down the hall to the elevator.

"If I see Jim I'm going to kill him" He commented as they stepped into the elevator.

"I know" was all Olivia said until he pulled up in front of Kathy's house. His old house already had its title, it was now 'Kathy's house'.

"Elliot. Everything is going to be ok. I promise" she told him and he nodded, not as sure as she was.

"We're not going to let anything happen to your kids, and this divorce is for the best- for your own sake."

"It's not the divorce" he said leaning his head back on the seat. Olivia frowned.

"…It's that I didn't even know. I don't know so much about the people I care about. I don't know about my kids, I don't know how Maureen is, I don't know if you even have a boyfriend. I mean, it's ridiculous I know nothing" he told her and she smiled a little.

"Elliot you know more then you think you do" she put her hand on his knee gently.

"I can go in there with you" she offered.

"No. I got to do this myself. Just wait here ok?" he asked putting his hand on top of hers. She nodded and he got out of the car. She opened her window and watched him as Kathy opened the door for him. She was looking around, bored to death- but worried. When she saw Jim. He was outside the kitchen window and peering in. Olivia's eyes grew and she got out of the car quickly.

"Hey!" she whispered.

"Hey!" she said again and he turned to see Olivia.

"You're trespassing on private property" she held up her badge- since she was obligated to.

"Oh shut up" he said looking in the window again. She grabbed him and pushed him over to her car. She threw him against it and he let out a grunt.

"Police brutality" he said and she flipped him around so she could face him.

"Shut up. You hit Elliot's kid" she said as she held him by his collar.

"So I hit the kid once- he walked in on me and Kathy" Jim whined and Olivia back handed him across the face.

"Damn woman" he commented putting his hand on his cheek.

"You like that? You think Dickie liked that!" she pushed him against the car harder.

"I don't know- why don't you try it again" the man smirked- knowing he was getting on her nerves. She looked away with a smile and letting out a little laugh. She took a step forward and pressed herself against him. He smiled wider.

"If you ever, ever, ever come near any of Elliot's kids- or hit any other kid I'll kill you myself" she told him sternly. As she started to pull away from him.

"And I hope you do it over and over again" Jim smirked staring at her chest. Olivia turned toward him with a frown, then kneed him where it hurt most. He bent over and held it in pain.

"Ever" she repeated before she pushed him away from the car.

"Listen to me" she said pulling him back, thinking of an idea.

"There's one way to end this" she said.

"What?" he asked trying to hold back the pain still- she really kneed him hard.

"You don't like the kids- you don't want them- you don't deserve them. So, convince Kathy to give up full custody to Elliot- you'll never have to see the brats again" she told him. He started to smirk.

"Their in there discussing it now- this is your last chance." She told him, knowing it actually wasn't, but would save them time then trying to fight Kathy in court. Plus it could mean Elliot and Olivia could stay partners. Jim nodded and ran up to the front of the house. Olivia got in the car quickly- not wanting Elliot to know she had anything to do with it. Elliot came out a few minutes later.

"What's up?" Olivia asked as he sat in the car.

"Like you don't know" he smiled at her. She looked away.

"I'm sorry I butted in"

"Well, their 'discussing' it right now. We'll come back tomorrow" he told her. He started to head back to her place, when Olivia spoke up.

"Hey, why don't we go get something to eat or something?" she asked.

"You know Liv, I'd rather just spend some time with my kids." He told her. She nodded.

"Why don't you drop me off" she suggested.

"What? Why?" he asked as he pulled over to talk. She started to undo her seat belt when he put his hand on her knee this time.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out" she smiled as she left the car.

"Spend some time with your kids" she told him looking in the window then walking off. He nodded and after hesitation he drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Olivia did some self-thinking and evaluating that night. Elliot was glad to spend some time with his kids- just him and them, but he did miss Olivia. She walked a couple blocks thinking- which wasn't the most enjoyable thing. Whenever she was alone in her thoughts memories of old home life would come back. But now, taking care of Elliot's kids for some time, she knew she had other, more important, things to deal with. Instead of hating her mom for not being the mom she wanted her to be, she thought of how she could be the mom that Lizzie and Dickie needed and wanted. The twins were like her kids now, though she didn't give birth to them, or make them in any way, she had taken care of them. That's all she wanted when she was a kid- was to have someone to take of her. Even if Elliot and her didn't get together, which she figured would occur, she would still need to be there for them. And him. She was gone for longer then she thought and started to head home around eleven. By the time she got to her building, and went up the elevator and got to her door it was around at least one in the morning. She was just about to open the door when she heard her name called.

"Olivia?" Maureen asked as she walked down the hall.

"Maureen? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised, remembering Elliot and her hadn't told Maureen anything that had been going on.

"I was supposed to come this weekend and take the twins. But Kathleen told me what happened" she said looking down.

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you. There's just been so much going on…"

"It's ok. I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I know divorce isn't easy- especially on the kids" she told her.

"I'm fine Olivia. But, I was thinking, I could still take the twins, and Kathleen, of your hands, so that you could have time alone."

"Alone?" Olivia asked a little quieter.

"Yeah. You know, to figure out what's going to happen to my sisters and brother. And where their going to live, and eat, etc." Maureen smiled.

"Yeah- that might be good." Olivia nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" Maureen looked away from Olivia.

"Sure"

"How long was dad seeing you?"

"Your dad and me never 'saw' each other. He was very loyal to Kathy"

"But not happily" Maureen finished. Olivia looked away.

"I'm not a kid Benson. So don't treat me like one" she snapped a little.

"Why did you do this?" Maureen glared. Olivia couldn't say a word.

"Why would you do this? Do you know how sad Kathleen is? Do you know how left out she feels because you took in the twins but not her? That dad ran to you, and left her behind. You know what I think? I don't think you care one bit about the twins. You just want my dad. And that's fine. I really don't care about him any more. I care about my siblings. And I'm going to do, and help my mom as much as I can- to make sure that you never get near them again…" Maureen held back her tears.

"And then one day, some day, when you're in your nice apartment with dad, he'll drop dead. And you'll be left with nothing but yourself. And on that day, I'll come to you and you know what?..." Maureen leaned in close and Olivia looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'll ask you if it was worth it. And you know what you'll say?" Maureen asked but before she could continue Olivia wrapped her arms around her. Maureen tried to push her off for a few seconds but soon caved in. She couldn't help but cry and Olivia held on to her tight.

"It's ok" Olivia told Maureen. After a few minutes Maureen got a hold of herself.

"It's not supposed to be this way" She said as the two sat on the floor in the hallway.

"What isn't?"

"Love. Marriage. I always imagined finding that guy- you know? That one guy. One of my friends found that guy, he left her two months later. Another friend of mine also found that guy- he raped her. It's almost like, there's no point. Just learn what you need, do what you can, do it well, and pass over" Maureen smiled, not happily.

"I found that guy once. I knew then and there he was the one" Olivia smiled.

"What happened?" Maureen asked. Olivia let out a deep breath.

"He was married." She said as she looked away.

"I always thought marriage shouldn't stop or get in the way of love. But there's just so many things that go along with marriage. Is it wrong I don't want to get married? Or have a man?" Maureen asked a little unsure.

"Seems like after young girls get out of the Disney- princess theme, they realize they don't need to be saved by any man. They don't need to be with a man or woman even. I never, ever, thought I'd actually… well you know"

"Fall in it?" Maureen joked. Olivia smiled.

"You know I'm grateful he doesn't know." Olivia told Maureen. Maureen knew she was speaking of her dad, she knew from the start that they had always clicked.

"I hate to break it to you Olivia, but he knows"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Maureen had slept on Olivia's couch. And since Elliot was asleep with the kids in Olivia's bed, she slept on the floor. Elliot was surprised to come out of Olivia's room to see her and Maureen cooking.

"Maureen!" he asked excited.

"Dad!" she exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as he looked at the mess in the kitchen.

"We're cooking" Olivia smirked. Her face was patted with baking soda, along with Maureen's.

"You're cooking?" Elliot asked surprised.

"Yes" Olivia said proudly.

"You?" he asked again. She slugged him on the shoulder and Maureen stood next to Olivia.

"I'm teaching her" Maureen said proudly.

"Yes. And what a good teacher she is" Olivia put her arm around Maureen.

"Well she learned from the best" Elliot smirked. Olivia shook her head.

"You're full of it" she muttered.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah" She said turning back around to face him.

"Well…" he said reveling the box of baking soda in his hand. Olivia started to smirk.

"Want to say it again, this time to my face?" he asked as Maureen backed away a little- not wanting to get dirtier- and knowing her father would do it. Olivia took a step forward, and licked her lips before she talked.

"You are full of it" She said again. Maureen started to smile as Elliot shook his head and looked away.

"Well, now you're asking for it" he told her before he dumped some of the powder on the top of her head. Olivia tried to get a hold of him, as Maureen tried to get the box back.

"Got him!" Olivia smiled as she held him in an arm lock. Maureen poured the white powder on to his head and he closed his eyes tightly. After only a minute the kitchen was twenty times dirtier- and the twins were starting to get up.

After they said their hello's to Maureen, she announced to her dad that she was taking them for the weekend. He was surprised but went to go help the twins pack what clothes they had with them. Olivia was cleaning up the kitchen as best she could.

"Sorry I'm leaving you with this mess" Maureen said trying to help still.

"Don't worry about it- I'll just have your dad do it later" Olivia smirked.

"Maureen… I care about the twins as much as I do for you and Kathleen. She's just older, and to be frank, I think she'd rather stay with her mom."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I was just… you know, venting. Listen Olivia, Kathleen likes you a lot. Even though, I know, she doesn't show it. Just maybe, invite her here once in awhile, or take her with you and dad and the twins if you go any where. I think she'd really like being with dad and her sister and brother" Maureen told Olivia and she nodded. Maureen got up, she couldn't help it, and the two hugged. Elliot came out to see them hugging and they separated soon.

"You guys ready to go?" Maureen asked excited.

"Not yet!" both of them exclaimed as they ran over to Olivia. They wrapped their arms around her tightly and she hugged them back.

"You two be good to your sister" she smiled and they nodded. After Elliot walked them down to the car he came back up a little blue.

"You ok?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah… let me help you out there" he smiled as he picked up a sponge.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been so long. I hope you all like this chapter and I hope you are all still reading! Thanks! -VJ

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

It was the next day, Friday. Olivia slept in, and though they were both suppose to go to work that day Elliot was fast asleep on her couch. After the phone had rang for the fourth time, it finally woke Olivia up.

L: Hello?

C: where the hell are you two?

L: Cragen! Oh shi…

C: Get down here!

He hung up on her and Olivia sat up quickly. She threw off her clothes and while she still was buttoning up her jacket she ran out into the hall.

"Elliot!" she shouted as she came to the couch.

"Elliot!" she said again as she hit his foot at the end of the couch.

"Hmm? What?" he asked squinting.

"Get up!" She told him as she went to the kitchen.

"Just five more minutes" he said as he closed his eyes again.

"Elliot…" she said as she came back to him.

"Get up" she told him as she tried to get him to sit up. He whined until he sat up totally.

"I'll get you your coffee, go get dressed" she said as she pulled him up off of the couch. After a few short minutes he came back out. He was dressed and looked ready to go. Olivia handed him a mug as he came into the kitchen.

"Thanks" he said as he took it.

"Let's go" she told him.

"Wait" he said as he stood in front of her. She watched him as he set his mug down. He reached out in front of him and she stood frozen. He lightly put his hands on her jacket.

"Your buttons are off" he told her as he started to unbutton her jacket. She watched him as he delicately undid them all. She wanted to reach out to him, and just tell him. She didn't realize that he was almost finished. He looked up at her with a smile as he took his hands away.

"There you go" he smiled. What a smile. She couldn't help but smile back softly.

"Thanks" she said quietly. He nodded, took his mug, and headed for the door. She followed after a deep breath. She had fallen for him a long time ago, but put it behind her. The feelings were starting to flow back overwhelmingly.

**LATER AT THE PRECINCT **

"Why don't we get something to eat" Elliot smiled as he and Olivia left the precinct.

"Something to eat?" She questioned as she stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah. That's what human's do- or so I've heard" he smiled.

"Like what?" she asked as she started to walk again.

"Let's go to a favorite restaurant of mine" he smiled.

"Oh." She said looking down.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Well I just hope I'm not overdressed for MacDonald's" she smiled at him widely. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I got you" she smiled.

"No you didn't" he argued back jokingly. The two walked to the restaurant which wasn't far and sat to wait for a table.

"This is nice" Olivia looked around as they were seated.

"I'm telling you I have great taste" he said putting his napkin in his lap.

"Well, I guess so" she smiled back. They hadn't ever been at this level before. They were relaxed, joking around, and enjoying themselves.

"So what do you recommend?" she asked.

"Hmm." He looked around at the menu. She couldn't help but look up at him repeatedly from her menu. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Here" he said looking up quickly and she looked back down at her menu just as quickly. He smiled for a second then continued.

"The roast beef" he told her.

"Sounds good"

"It's big, so we could share it" he told her.

"Ok" she nodded closing her menu.

"And we can get French fries" he smiled like a kid as he closed his too.

"No, we're getting a side salad." She told him.

"A salad?" He whined.

"Yeah a salad" she told him as the waiter came over. Olivia told the man what they were ordering as another waiter assisted a woman and a man to another table.

"Right this way, sir" he said as he showed them a table on the other side of a half wall of Olivia and Elliot. The woman and man nodded as they sat.

"So, I want to ask you something" Elliot said as he leaned forward toward Olivia.

"What?" she wondered as she leaned in a little too, not realizing how close they were.

"How do you take your coffee?" he asked.

"Pardon?" she frowned as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, I've been thinking. I mean, as partners you always get the coffee and now that I've been staying at your place, you still get the coffee. It's my turn, and I don't even know how you take it" he told her.  
"Well if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you" she padded her napkin that lay in her lap.

"Fine" he said as he reached out for her cup of coffee. She glared at him as he took a sip of it.

"So…" she wondered if he knew as he set it down. He licked his lips a few times, trying to taste it better.

"Well… I would have to conclude…. That…. I have no idea what it is" he smiled.

"How about this, you leave the coffee up to me, and you deal with lunch" she offered.

"…okay" he said after he thought for a second. They both smiled as they shook hands across the table.

* * *

"What do you want babe?" the man asked his girlfriend. 

"I don't know, you pick for me" Kathy smiled as Jim leaned in and kissed her lips lightly.

"Ok" he said as he picked quickly.

"Jim… I know you don't want kids. I know that" she told him. He looked down a little guilty feeling.

"But that's ok. I just, I want what's best for my kids and you have to understand that." She told him. He nodded, he understood.

"My kids are safe with Elliot… but their not safe with Olivia" Kathy told him.

"Why not?" he asked, remembering she was pretty aggressive.

"I've only heard this, but…"

"What is it?" Jim asked waiting in anticipation.

"She's… 'loose'" she tried to find the right words.

"And… this is only hear-say, but I heard she's killed three men" Kathy whispered.

"Jim… I can win my kids over Elliot, but I'm worried about him. I love you Jim, but I can't leave Elliot with her." Kathy whispered just to be careful.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I don't want to say it" She whispered even quieter.

"What do you want me to do Kath? I will do it" He told her.

"Just get rid of her for awhile. Just so there's enough time for Elliot to realize he doesn't need her. It won't take too long" she whispered. Jim put his hands over Kathy's.

"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of it" he told her.

"Don't hurt her too bad. Don't kill her" she told him worried.

"I won't. I'll just get her away from Elliot okay?" he assured her.

"I love you Jim" Kathy leaned in and they kissed.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia had been laughing, trying to keep quiet. 

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick" he smiled as he got up out of his chair. Olivia nodded. Her salad came and she started to eat it, hungrier then she thought she was.

"Excuse me, do you have any pepper?" Kathy stood up over the half wall between the two groups. Both Olivia and Kathy got wide-eyed.

"Kathy"

"Olivia" Kathy said holding her head high.

"Here's the pepper" Olivia handed it up to her. Kathy reached over and took it sternly.

"Kathy… I'm not trying to steal Elliot from you or anything- you know that right?" Olivia said quickly to catch Kathy before she left. Kathy tilted her head, listening to what Olivia was saying.

"You bitch" Kathy said flipping the pepper shaker over and shaking it in Olivia's eyes. Elliot came over to see Olivia gripping her face roughly, in pain. Jim stood up and pulled Kathy away as best as he could as Elliot helped Olivia up.

"Come on" Elliot said as he helped her to the bathroom.

"Let's go" Kathy grunted pushing Jim off of her.

Elliot helped Olivia into the women's bathroom and got her over to the sink. Her eyes were watering a lot and the pain wouldn't leave. She grunted in pain as he got a wet paper towel. He turned her toward him and she kept her eyes shut tight. He wiped away all the pepper that surrounded around her eyes. Her cheeks were wet with the water coming from her tear ducts. After he wiped it away best he could he dried her cheeks with a paper towel. The pepper slowly started to leave her eyes in her tears.

"You ok?" he asked as he looked in to her swollen eyes as she tried to open them.

"It hurts still" She told him.

"You got to open your eyes, it wont come out as easily if you don't" he told her as she slowly started to open them, still squinting.

"Awe that hurt" she said as she felt it starting to get better.

"I'm sorry about this." He told her.

"It wasn't your fault" she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Here" he said as he dapped around her eyes with another paper towel. She watched him, squinting, as he helped her.

"I'm really sorry about this Liv" he told her as he threw the paper towel in the sink. He put both his hands gently on her cheeks as he gently rubbed his thumbs against her skin.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"Not as much" she told him as he took a slight step forward. She took in a heavy breath as he took another step forward.

"Again, I'm really sorry" he whispered. She looked up at him more as he took another small step.

"It's ok Elliot" she whispered back, as she leaned against the sink behind her.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of my mistakes" he told her as looked deeper into her eyes.

"Its ok" she repeated as she licked her lips involuntarily. She felt her eyes start to shut as he started to lean in. It wouldn't be the first time they kissed, but it would only be the second. She would fall for him all over again, be head over heels. She couldn't ignore a second kiss. Neither could he. He softly planted his lips on hers. It was delicate and smooth. He caressed her, loving her. She wrapped her arms around his neck proving to him, and herself, that she did like what was happening. And that neither of them could deny it, not anymore. Just by bad luck Kathy came in, thinking Elliot took Olivia to the men's bathroom. Her jaw dropped as she stood in the door way watching them. Olivia finally noticed and pulled away from Elliot. He frowned and looked to his side to see Kathy. Kathy kept a straight face as Olivia turned to face her again.

"You'll pay for this Olivia. This is all your fault" Kathy spoke slowly. She left the bathroom to catch up with Jim right outside the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do whatever you want to her. I don't care any more" Kathy told him about Olivia. Jim nodded with a smirk starting to grow on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Olivia and Elliot got back to her apartment soon after. She went to get some thing to drink and Elliot sat on the couch. After she got her water she sat next to him.

"How's it feeling?" he asked as he leaned in to look closer at her eye.

"It's ok" she said quietly. She took a sip of her water as they both sat facing the turned off TV.

"Elliot…" she began.

"Yeah?" he turned to her.

"… I think we need to talk" she said as she finally turned to face him.

"Okay" he nodded as she took in a deep breath.

"… so… Cragen gave me a new case that he wants us to work on" she got up quickly and rushed to her bedroom to find the file. He wasn't sure if he should follow her or just wait. Before he could do anything she came back and handed him the file, sitting next to him again. She was pointing out certain information as he read it to himself, he couldn't help but notice her perfume again. He was close enough that he could smell it, he wished to be this close and closer all the time. He looked at her as she kept talking and telling him more information. She finally finished and looked up at him to see him staring at her. He started to lean his head toward her, not realizing what he was doing.

"Elliot…" she managed to whisper before he touched his lips against hers gently. After only a few moments he dropped the file and tried to get closer to her. He could only get so close, without straining anything, on the couch. She slid her body underneath him, lying out on the couch. He pressed against her and let his hands slide underneath her back. He held her steady and in place as he kissed her deeper. She started to slide her legs out from underneath him and try to sit up again. Their lips unlocked only for a minute, although it felt like an eternity. She was heading toward her bedroom but she missed the hallway and backed against the wall. It startled her but Elliot couldn't help but smile. He kissed her deeply again and she couldn't help but let out a small moan. She didn't know if she wanted this, but she couldn't fight the feeling that it was true. She put her hands on his chest while she started to unbutton his shirt. Now she was the one making the moves- what had gotten into her. He smiled, their kiss becoming a little sloppy as he tried to look down at her undoing his buttons. Finally she moved again, after she had pushed his over shirt off. She backed up into her room, he followed best he could without tripping. After he shut the door with his foot she backed up to her bed. Was she ready for this? Was she ready for this with Elliot? It seemed every chance they had had in the past had been destroyed by phone calls, children, etc. Nothing was in their way this time. But she didn't really think about any of this. She thought before hand, and she thought while he kissed her in the beginning. But now, now it was just love. He kissed her neck gently while she took off his under shirt. It was his turn now. He wanted her so much- he loved her so badly that it hurt when he was away from her. He got her shirt off finally and the night went on. There was nothing that could have made the night go by badly, even if there had been a phone call or a beeper went off, they wouldn't have stopped. They couldn't. They were in love.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Elliot had been awake for awhile. He woke up refreshed and happy to see Olivia lying next to him. He wrapped his arm around her but didn't touch her- he didn't want to wake her. After a little bit Olivia did finally awake. She took in a deep breath and let it out refreshed too. She smiled as she looked up at him. She was on her side and put her hand gently on his stomach.

"Morning" he said nicely.

"Morning" she said closing her eyes for a second again.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked rubbing her arm with that hand that wrapped around her.

"Who slept?" she joked as she opened her eyes. It took a minute for reality to hit Olivia. She was worried about this. Worried about what they had done.

"Elliot" she said as she pulled away from him, he looked at her confused.

"Did we do something wrong here?" she asked worried, sitting up.

"Did it seem wrong?" he asked sitting up to meet with her.

"…no but we hear about cops who do this and it just ruins them" she told him looking down at her hands.

"You think that's going to happen to us? That our relationship as partners will be ruined?" he asked.

"…no but…"

"Do you or don't you?"

"I don't think that will happen to us" she said.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"What if it does?" she turned to face him.

"I think you're worried that nothing bad will happen. Your afraid to be happier then you already are" he put his hand on top of hers. How did he know her so well?

"Am I right or am I right?" he smiled. She smiled as she leaned in and they kissed gently.

"We should probably get up" she said.

"What's the rush? Relax" he told her as he lay back down. She couldn't help but smile as she turned to look at him lying there waiting for her. He smirked as she wrapped the covers back around her and relaxed.

"That's better" he smiled as he got on top of her under the covers. She couldn't help but smile widely as he teased her and kissed her.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Elliot had kissed Olivia on the cheek, hugged her, then left for work. She needed a day off and was glad to hear that Cragen let her stay home. The first thing she did was turn on the shower, it felt so good to be under the steaming water.

After an hour, her hair dry and styled, and dressed ready to go, she headed out the door. It had been awhile since she'd bought new clothes and she figured why not today, why not the day she has off.

She locked the door and headed down the stairway to the main street. She was trying to wave down a taxi, not wanting to deal with a car. But after many attempts and no success she walked around the building to the building's garage. She got in her car and headed out for the store.

She was on her way, taking what she thought was a short cut, when a car ran into the back of her. Olivia sighed, all she wanted was a day off from hassles. She got out of the car carefully, not wanting to hit the car door on the alley wall.

She looked up to see a familiar man. She backed away slowly eyeing the crowbar in his hands.

"Get away from me!" She said loudly as she pulled out her phone. She had Elliot on speed dial, but he didn't answer, "Elliot! I'm in some trouble…" she backed up not looking and falling over, she continued her voicemail message, "Elliot!... it's who you think it is! Please its…" she continued to crawl backwards on the ground, placing her hand over a sharp nail.

"Elliot!" she shouted once more before everything went black.

**SssSssSssSssSssSssSssSss**

"She should be here by now!" Elliot raised his voice at Cragen, "where is she!"

Munch and Fin looked at each other then at Cragen, "Come on, Elliot," Fin pulled him outside the apartment.

Munch stepped closer to Cragen, "he may just be over reacting, I mean you know they have a type of thing going on— this is what happens."

Cragen thought for a moment, "I know Elliot and Olivia both very well… I agree she should have been here by now and I agree that we should be worried."

Munch nodded, "What do can I do to help?"

"Get on the phone with the police, tell them the situation and who they should be looking for. If you can, get some agents who are off duty to scan the area…" Cragen told Munch as he exited the apartment. He met up with Elliot and Fin, "Fin talk to Munch, Elliot come with me."

Elliot followed Cragen, they walked outside to get a little fresh air, as fresh as it gets in New York.

"Elliot I need to know the situation…" Cragen told him with all seriousness. Elliot took in a deep breath.

"I think it may help to just say it all out loud anyway, why don't we go down to the diner. Fin and Munch are calling the police, their getting officers to scan the area, alright?"

After a deep breath Elliot nodded, the two men headed for a small restaurant. Cragen wasn't all that good at talking like he'd seen Olivia do, but he made sure that Elliot was comfortable and knew that he could share anything, this was all off the record.

Elliot began from the beginning of the story when he invited Olivia to play basketball with him and his kids…

**SssSssSssSssSssSssSssSss**

The man pulled over in his car along a rural road. He walked around the car, looking around to make sure no one was coming. He smirked as he opened the trunk.

"How are you doing?" Olivia glared at him. A bandana was wrapped around her mouth, tape around her ankles and wrists. She mumbled a few words, nothing real audible or understandable. He softly placed his hand on her cheek, she tried to pull away but he wrapped his hands around her neck firmly.

"You better behave yourself. I have something that you want… and if you die, they die…" He smirked. Olivia frowned, trying to figure out what it was he had. He leaned in close to her, whispering in her ear, "don't want those cute kids to die do you?" he smiled once more. She frowned almost in awe, as he once again slammed the trunk.

Not only was her life at stake, but the life of Elliot's kids, the life of Dickie, Lizzie, Maureen, and last but not least, Kathleen. It was her duty to save those kids, those kids she'd become so fond of and them of her. Nothing would stop her from getting them to safely- her life didn't matter, only theirs. She would do anything he asked her to, but the bad part was she knew he knew that. She knew he'd use it against her. She would go ahead and let him win the battle, but never the war.

**SssSssSssSssSssSssSssSss**

After a long few hours Cragen was all caught up on the quite fascinating story that Elliot entailed.

"I'm sorry Elliot… for everything."

"Don't be Captain, most of it is for the best… I just need to find Olivia…" his voice cracked in dread, when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see a voicemail message.

After listening to the awful message from Olivia he rushed out of the building, Cragen running behind. They sped to the station and had one of their 'guys' listen to the message over and over again. They were able to figure out it was an alley near uptown, and after only a few minutes another cop called saying they found her car.

Elliot rushed to the scene, the door still wide open, and her phone on the ground, smashed in two. He was grateful the voicemail went through, but now terrified that the events he thought took place, really did.

It only took him but a few minutes before a light went off in his head. He knew who took her. He knew of only one person who could have taken her. Jim.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It seemed as though Olivia had been in the trunk for days. Her breathing had slowed due to the lack of oxygen and the cold. She shivered every few minutes, her clothes not as warm as she needed. She was thirsty, hungry and most of all afraid. She didn't know how long it had been but when she finally awoke she was not in the trunk any longer.

She sat up, the bandana gone, but the tape even more secured. She looked around, realizing she was in a closet of some type. It was full of clothes draped by hangers, all women's clothes. She leaned back into one, to get warm, still shivering. She felt something slimy fall across her bare shoulder, she let out a gasp to see blood stained on her tan skin.

As she tried to crawl away from the clothes best she could she heard whimpers. She perked her head up, almost like what an animal would do, and listened for the sounds. The whimpers became louder as footsteps creaked across what sounded like a wooden floor.

Olivia yelled out, "what's going on! Who's out there!"

"Olivia!" a voice called back before a loud slap was heard. Olivia closed her eyes for a moment, wishing that when she'd re-open them this would all be a dream. Something in her head. But it wasn't.

Slowly the door of the closet opened, Olivia slid back, but not too far for fear of the blood coats. He stood in the door way once more, dressed in more comfortable clothes and with his plaid sleeves rolled up around his biceps. He smiled warmly at Olivia, she spit at his shoes. The smile quickly went away and he pulled her from the closet by her hair. He threw her down on the floor, hitting her head against the wood roughly.

"A guy tries to be nice," he walked away shaking his head. After he had gone, Elliot's kids ran over to her. She sat up quickly as they unwrapped her arms and ankles. She hugged them all at the same time, so glad to see they were alright.

"You guys have to get out of here, you have to," Olivia looked into each of their eyes deeply.

"How?" Maureen asked.

"I've got a few idea's… why don't you all stay by the fire, it's too cold to be away from it," Olivia suggested, while holding Maureen back. Kathleen helped the twins over to the fire and they sat closely like before.

"How deep are we in?" Maureen asked.

"I don't want to scare you, but you have to know that this guy is not afraid to do anything. He's very tricky and very destructive. If you try to escape you have to succeed, if you don't… well, that's not an option."

"What are your ideas?" Maureen asked, looking around to make sure the man wasn't around.

"I can… um… I can get the keys to his car… after I do so, you need to get out of here as soon as you can. I'll let you know, but don't tell the twins…Let Kathleen know that she will be responsible for Lizzie, and you for Dickie… I'll tell you when, and when I do you drive as far from here as you can… you get out of here quickly… and send help when you're safe- only when your safe," Olivia grabbed on to Maureen's shoulders for emphasis. Maureen nodded, then unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Olivia tightly, "Dad will find us before you have to do anything you don't want to." Olivia held back just as tight.

Elliot had crossed her mind more then many times already. She needed his support, she needed him to be at her side. She held on to Maureen desperately now, hoping that she could get his kids to him safely. She knew what this man could do to Elliot's kids, she knew and was terrified.

**SssSssSssSssSssSssSssSss**

Two weeks had now passed in the small cabin. The man had continued to feed and provide water for the kids. He kept them well nourished and Olivia was thankful for that. He let her see the kids at night, making sure they were alright.

But, she hadn't been getting well treatment like the kids. He kept her locked in his room, forced to sleep beside him, although he never touched her. He barely kept her fed, never letting her go outside, while he took the kids out to fish in the creek. She had tried many times to escape, but even when she was able to break from the room she knew she couldn't leave the kids with him by themselves. She was trapped whether he tied her down or not.

She knew what he was doing. She understood his plan, after the long days and nights by herself it had become apparent. He was manipulating the kids. He slowly but surely was taking over their minds. Letting them play all day, letting Maureen cook and clean for him but always repaying her with flowers and sweet words. He took Dickie out to hunt, and even played with dolls for Lizzie. He loved the kids, he hugged them and promised them peace from the outside world.

Slowly the days, weeks, months and eventually a year went by. Everything had changed. He didn't let her see the kids anymore, she could remember them but couldn't imagine how they changed. She had been locked in one room for a year, her mind was startling to slip, her world fallen apart. She thought of how she got herself into the situation, how she incriminated him when he wasn't at fault. Then how he lashed out at her, hitting her over and over again. That wasn't like him, she remembered, he was always subtle in his destruction. He knew how to manipulate her, and everyone, he knew how to get his way with ease.

She only sat on the floor now, not able to stand or even crawl. She had lost all hope in living, lost all hope in ever returning. She lost Elliot, the kids, her career, her home, her possessions, everything. She had always promised herself not to lose hope, but through the time it was inevitable, she wasn't immortal.

It was one of her last days living when something happened. Something she had tried to prevent for so long.

Her head had fallen against her chest, her eyes no longer open, her hands clammy and sweaty. But immediately as she heard the gunshots she rolled her head up against the wall and opened her eyes slightly. The door opened. It hadn't opened in months, he hadn't slept in his room for months, which frightened her altogether.

He stood in the doorway, as healthy and charming as he was the first time she had met him. The first day they shared their first night and their first dinner, in that order. She couldn't say a thing although she wanted to know what happened. He came into the room with his hands behind his back. He walked to the corner that she resided in, and smiled.

"It's been awhile… you don't look so good." Olivia wanted to frown but just couldn't move. He took in a deep breath then held out one of his hands with a flower in it.

"A red rose for Dickie, the smart athletic fun kid he was," He dropped it on her lap. She watched it fall then looked up to see another flower in his hand.

"A daisy for Lizzie, as beautiful spunky loveable and great as she was," he again dropped the flower in her lap.

Even though she hadn't been able to move tears started to form in her eyes, he continued.

"A violet pansy, for Kathleen was the smart intelligent most down to earth person I knew," he dropped it, "and my favorite, a Marigold. For Maureen was the most beautiful wonderful darling woman I'd ever met. She agreed to be my wife, making what I did just as hard, I'll miss her most," he dropped it in her lap. Olivia looked down at the four flowers that rested in her lap. She held them together in a bundle, her tears dropping on each of them.

She was surprised to look up and see another flower in his hand, "and this flower is for you. It's a Charisma Amaryllis, one of Dutch's most wondrous flowers. It shows caring, devotion, love, magic…" he smiled as he dropped it in her lap. She gathered 'her flower' to the bunch with the kid's as he pulled his gun out with his other hand.

He pointed it at her, only eight inches away from her forehead. She closed her eyes, holding on tightly to the flowers, almost glad she'd be joining them. There was a loud bang. Then, blackness.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Slowly Olivia's eyes fluttered open. She could feel a warm draft, a sense of uneasiness came over her. She started to move her head, realizing where she was. She sat up after a minute, she was resting in a warm bed of leaves. Things now felt calm, serene and mostly peaceful.

She stood, her feet almost airless, and her food deprivation now cured. She walked around the beautiful trees that gave her shade, finally stepping out into an area where the sun beamed down on her. She looked around the area after a minute of soaking in the sun, a large lake appeared.

She walked slowly to its bank, letting her feet barely touch the crystal clear water. She smiled as she looked at her reflection in the water. But soon her smile faded, she realized she wasn't alone. She turned around quickly to see a woman dressed in a nature-camouflaged tunic.

"Hi Olivia," the woman smiled nicely. Olivia frowned, not saying a word. She took a step closer to the woman, but for every inch closer she took, the woman appeared to be that same distance away.

"Olivia, I'm here to take care of you." Olivia stopped now, not wanting to fight the weird sensation of never being able to reach the woman.

"Olivia, you have to listen to me… it's not your time yet, and I can see your slipping. You're slipping away, but it's not your time… You have to fight this… look around you, Olivia, is this what you want?" the woman asked as she seemed to move away from her but not by walking. She seemed to just slide above the leaves and branches. Olivia watched as the woman spoke a few more words, "It's up to you Olivia… there will be time for this, for this peaceful place, but not now, and not alone…" and she disappeared into the forest.

Olivia knew it was of no use to follow the woman. She turned around to see the lake and its beauty, to see the sun still shinning, the birds still calling. She took in a deep breath remembering all that she had forgotten, and like a dream the place around her started to fade.

The lake began to empty in front of her eyes, the sun covered by clouds, the trees slowly dying. She closed her eyes as the world around her began to fall apart, a lot like it had in the real world. A lot like it had when she was a child.

Once again she opened her eyes, she couldn't hear nor speak nor see. But slowly her senses began to work, she could hear first. The beeping of a machine, the voices of various people. Then it was her sight. She could see different figures above her, others walking around the room she figured she was in. She could see a man. A man's face she had missed for so long. Then her voice finally prevailed.

"Elliot…" she whispered, her voice hoarse and weak. He smiled down at her, gripping her hand in his, only hopping this was the beginning of her amazing recovery.

"It's alright Olivia, everything is going to be ok now," he smiled softly, she nodded closing her eyes once again.

Days, weeks, and after a few months Olivia was beginning to return to her normal self, as much as possible anyway. Elliot had suppressed the truth from her long enough, he knew it was high time she found what really happened. He sat her down on the couch, in their new apartment.

"Olivia… it's time you know what I've kept from you for these last months," he began, "do you know how long you were in your coma?"

Olivia nodded, "I figure about a year and a few months, maybe a little more."

Elliot sighed, he didn't think this was going to be as hard as it was, "you were in a coma for two months… the doctors told me the best way for you to heal was to believe what you thought was the truth, then slowly I was to reveal what was the absolute to you…"

Olivia frowned, "the kids?"

"Alive and healthy… Kathy and Jim are married, she's pregnant already… but other then that everything is the same…"

"What happened to me?" Olivia asked putting her head in her hands. He placed one of his hands on her back, the other softly on her knee.

"Victor Roches attempted to abduct you, after you had solved his case. He had been sent to jail, he escaped and targeted you… you were hit with a crowbar multiple times, multiple blows to your head…"

"That's not true! He took me, he-he had the kids, he treated them kindly…"

"Like he had done to those four kids on the case you solved…"

"No!... no… it seemed so, so real… I thought he killed them, I thought he killed me… he locked me in this cabin for a year!"

"Just like he had to those kids' mom…" Elliot bowed his head down, hating she thought everything was her fault.

"They were my responsibility… I let them down…"

"It didn't actually happened, Olivia. It was your worst fear, I'm guessing. It's what you thought you can't do- but you take care of my kids better then even Kathy..."

Olivia turned to him, his hand sliding onto her shoulder. She let her eyes scan over the different parts of his face, his brows, his eyes, his mouth.

"It seemed so real…" she muttered as she looked at his hand on her knee.

"Just be thankful it wasn't, be thankful that you're alive, that all of us are." Olivia looked at him again, she closed her eyes, a tear dropping down her cheek. Elliot moved himself closer to her, letting her wrap her arms around him. He held one of his hands behind her head, making sure to let her know he was there for her all the way.

"I love you," Elliot seemingly blurted out, although not letting it sound so awkwardly random. Olivia closed her eyes, letting more tears fall. It was her time to have a breakdown, now that she knew the kids were alright, that she had survived.

"Don't let go…" she rested her head under his chin as they leaned back against the soft couch, "…don't ever let go."

That's how she fell asleep that night, and that's how she woke and fell back asleep for the rest of her life. She had what she wanted, she didn't need to re-examine what had exactly happened or why the past months. She simply continued to live the life she had formed over the many years of her existence and it wasn't very long before she realized that peaceful place she had found in the woods had always been right there. It had never departed or disappeared, it was inside her. It was within the love she would always share with him, even playing basketball.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

I very much hope that you have all enjoyed this story. I very much liked writing it, and I'd love to hear what you think of not just this chapter, but the whole thing. Thank you, -VelmaJ **


End file.
